


Snow Day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John gets his boyfriend out of his apartment to take him sledding.





	Snow Day

You take one step in the snow, the frozen ground crunches beneath your shoes.

You happily walk over to visit your best friend.

He's never really allowed out of the house, but it's a snow day at your school.

You were hoping that Dave could go sledding with you, you're lugging a plastic sleigh with you and everything. On top of it, the damn thing is red. Dave loves red!

You walk up to his apartment and go up the elevator. You knock on Dave's apartment door, how can his bro say no when you are already here?

When he opens the door you smile up at him.

He shuts the door in your face.

You pout, narrowing your gaze and knocking again.

He opens the door slightly and tells you that Dave has a cold.

You tilt your head, "I just talked to him in the morning and he didn't tell me he had a cold... I wish I would have know... I would have brought some soup instead of this thing."

"Bro!?" You hear Dave's voice. "Who's at the door."

Dave told you next to no one visits him or his bro. With you right there he can't just say 'no one' or 'the landlord.' If he turns you away you're just going to message Dave again anyway.

"Please." You hold up the sled in your hands. "It's almost his birthday, isn't it?" 

Dave's older bro stares at you, you can feel his contempt. 

Dave stepped out of his room and looked right at you. 

"John? What are you holding?" He asks. "Is that... a sled?"

"Yeah!" You hold it up. "Want to go riding!?"

"And die of hypothermia." Dave's bro said. You ignored him.

"It's tons of fun!" You smile at your boyfriend. 

"Sure." Dave nodded. "Let me just put on some shit."

"Okay!" You happily chimed. 

Dave's bro didn't interject, he didn't say anything. 

You smile at him. "I'll have him home before dark, Mr. Strider."

"You fuckin' better." He points at you.

You nod and smile along, you know that Dave prefers spending time in the freezing cold with you over being locked up with his bro with his dumb puppets.

Dave hurries out of his room. Wrapped up in a huge red jacket. You laugh when you notice he's still wearing his shades under his long red scarf and fuzzy red hat.

You hold open the door for him and show him the sled, "it matches your outfit." 

You laugh as you close the door, leaving Dave's bro completely alone. 


End file.
